St Jimmy
by Angelfly06
Summary: A song fic the song is from Green Day so I don't own it but it basically gives you a look at the life of James Potter so R and R okay?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I sadly ever. Waa!

Normally I don't do stories like this but it seemed like the song fit the personality of James so why not! It's going to flash forward a few times so hopefully you guys won't get confused! Enjoy you people who like random stupidness!

* * *

((Intro to Saint Jimmy starts to play))

_St. Jimmy's coming down across the alleyway_

_Upon the boulevard like a sip gun on parade_

_Light of a silhouette, he's insubordinate_

_Coming at you on the count of one, two, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!_

Eleven-year old James Potter slid down the corridor in front of the Transfiguration room making his already messy hair if possible even more windblown looking. His round wire-rimmed glasses nearly fell off his face when he came to a stop. But using extroidinary reflexes, he caught it. It was his first day and he was pretty sure he was already in trouble for making Malfoy's hair turn an awful shade of green.

'McGonagall…I think it was…is going to kill me now for being late. That's twice today! Well better get it over with.' He thought

He took in a sharp breath slowly opened the large heavy door. It creaked so all the student's eyes were on him as he entered. McGonagall was sitting at the front of the room; her gaze pierced him through her spectacles.

"Mr. Potter you are late," said the Transfiguration teacher sharply.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall it won't happen again," he said hoping he sounded apologetic enough. It had worked on his mum when he turned her cat into a fish once.

"Very well, take your seat Mr. Potter, next to Mr. Pettigrew," she said indicating toward the small blond haired rat-faced nervous looking boy. Pettigrew looked at James with slight anxiety as James sat down next him.

It was silent study, so the room was rather quiet except for the boy behind James who wore a very bored looking expression. He kept on levitating spitballs near some of the weaker looking kids, Pettigrew included, and making spiders dance across his desk. When Pettigrew got up to ask McGonagall a question, the boy tapped James on the shoulder.

"Hey, mate put this down on ol' Petey's chair will you?" he asked pulling out a wriggly white mouse and handed it to James.

James looked at the mouse and then back to the boy who gave him an encouraging look. James smiled and nodded. Who knew, the mouse might wiggle off the chair before Pettigrew got back. James placed the mouse on the chair and surprisingly it stood still. Pettigrew came back and the boy behind James started to snicker silently. Pettigrew sat down but quickly shot up screaming and clutching his buttocks, where the mouse had its teeth tightly clenched. At the sight of this, the class burst out in laughter, especially James and the boy.

"Pettigrew, Mr. Pettigrew please calm down, look Peter Mr. Lupin got it out. You're alright," said Professor McGonagall showing Peter the mouse. "Thank you Mr. Lupin." The mousy haired boy who got the mouse out nodded.

"Alright who did this action of cruelty towards Mr. Pettigrew?" said McGonagall fiercely.

* * *

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out._

_Suicide commando that your momma talked about_

_King of the 40 thieves and I'm here to represent_

_The needle in the vein of the establishment_

((Flash forward to James's third year))

It was around 2:30 in the morning in the Gryffindor Tower and Remus still wasn't back yet, and James, Sirius, and Peter were starting to get worried about their friend. Remus sometimes would stay out late and sometime the boys wouldn't see him until a few days later.

"James the house elves have come and gone it's late. I'm sure he's fine. Let's go to bed we've got Quidditch tomorrow," said Sirius yawning. Peter was asleep on the couch snoring loudly.

"You go to bed I'll stay up and wait for Remus," said James staring out the window.

Sirius shook his head and sighed. "He'll be fine mate, make sure you get some sleep, I want to beat Slytherin tomorrow and see Malfoy's face when you beat him."

James looked at his friend and said, "Don't worry tired or not we're definetly beating them tomorrow." He said with a smile.

About an hour later James was asleep in an armchair when a bloodcurdling howl awoke him. James rushed to the window and looked out to see a wolf slowly changing to look somewhat like a human. It started to scream when the sun appeared over the horizon and it lost all of its wolfish features and looked a bit like, "Remus," James muttered as he saw Remus stumble towards the stairs to the main entrance. James waited for about twenty minutes when Remus staggered in; he looked surprised to see James standing there by the slowly dying fire.

"So how long have you been a werewolf," said James calmly not taking his eyes off the fireplace.

"H-H-How long have you known," asked Remus who still had the wolf-like growl in his voice.

"I just saw you change a little while ago," said James turning to Remus. "Looks painful."

"It is, and I've been one since I was little, before first year," said Remus. "You won't think of me any differently will you James? I've lost some friends because of this. I'm lucky to have even gotten into Hogwarts."

"Hey Peter looks and acts like a rat, Sirius comes from a family of muggle haters and you think we'd stop being mates with you? Come off it," said the dark haired boy with a smile.

"Yeah, then how would James and I pass Potions?" asked Sirius, who had been listening from the top of the stairs.

"A good point," agreed James.

"So you're not freaked out?" asked Remus timidly.

"Moony, the only thing that freaks me out is that Evans girl in a bad mood am I right James," joked Sirius.

"Yes, she is definitely scarier than a werewolf," said James with a look of terror.

The three laughed and then decided to go down to breakfast.

"I have one question, Moony? Why Moony?" said Remus cocking his head and looking like a confused puppy.

"The full moon Remus. Come on and you're supposed to be the smart one," said Sirius jokingly.

* * *

_I'm the patron saint of the denial with an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope_

_I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe_

_Raised in the city under a halo of lights_

_The product of war and fear that we've been victimized_

((Again flash forward to James's seventh year))

"I'm only going to tell you one more time Potter no I will not go out with you!" said Lily walking down the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. She had been hoping to finish her Christmas shopping until Potter had shown up in Honeydukes while she was getting herself some of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"Oh come on Evans please you're making beg here out in public," said James, giving her a puppy dog look. He had become less annoying over the past year. She could also see that he probably had a very nice set of washboard abs underneath that dark red sweater. She didn't know why she kept on refusing, but Lily never had like change, maybe that was why.

"James, I-I'm sorry but no. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish some shopping," she said brushing past him. Regretting her answer just a bit.

James watched her walk down the streets and into the bookstore. He angrily kicked a pile of snow and swore as Sirius walked up to him.

"Ooh that was a bad one, if you don't mind me saying mate. C'mon let's go meet Moony and Wormtail at the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer, eh. Doesn't that sound good mate," said Sirius steering James in the direction of the bar.

The minute they walked inside warmth and noise flooded towards them. Peter waved at them from a table in the corner. It took the two awhile to get to the table considering how crowded it was.

When they finally got there, Remus asked, "You okay James? You don't look so good."

"Oh he probably just had a bad sugar quill or something," said Peter taking a swig of his Butterbeer.

"Evans turned me down again," said James lowly, staring down at the table. A silence fell over the table as the three boys stared at James. They had never seen him so down about this. It had happened before and there were loads of girls willing to go out with James.

"Uh, I'll get us some more drinks. Rosemerta, Madame Rosemerta if you could get us two more Butterbeers it would be much appreciated." The attractive bartender just went on talking to some of her other customers.

"No Moony you've got to do it like this, Oi lovely Madame Rosemerta you are looking marvelous but if you could be a complete dear and get James and me here some Butterbeers I'll bus tables next trip," said Sirius loudly.

Rosemerta smiled and shouted something that they couldn't hear but in seconds showed up with two warm steaming Butterbeers. Her sparkling turquoise blue high heels clacked loudly on the floor as she got nearer. "Here ya go, two Butterbeers. Oh what's the matter James?" she asked looking concerned.

"Heartache, don't worry after a few of these he'll be fine," said Remus giving Rosemerta a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry James you'll find a girl soon enough," said Madame Rosemerta and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey where's mine?" asked Sirius looking hurt.

"You get yours after you work the other promised table bussings you've made to me," she said turning on her heel.

Sirius shrugged, "Women."

"You hate to see her go but love to watch her leave," said Peter pervishly (AN: I don't own that song either for those of you who know it). Remus threw a napkin at him for that.

Remus was right, after a few drinks James was laughing and dancing along with the others.

"You know, I think I'm going to give up on Evans aim lower or something," announced James.

"That's my boy. Never gets beaten down. How's about another round boys?" shouted Sirius. The three shouted in approval.

Then a cry rang out. "Lucius get off me you're drunk." The boys turned to see sitting at the stools was Lily fighting off a very drunk Lucius.

"Oh come on Lily –hic- I know you've been –hic- eyeing me. I'm saying stop wondering and just do it. Come on give us a kiss," said the indisposed Malfoy, leaning in toward Lily who was trying to get out of his grasp.

James along with the rest of the bar dwellers saw what was going on, and he walked up to the stools, and said the nicest thing he had ever uttered to a Slytherin.

"Lucius, you're making a fool of yourself come on I'll help you go find Snivelly and he'll clean you up," said James trying to drag Lucius off the stool. But Malfoy refused.

"You're –hic- just trying to get –hic- Lily all to –hic- yourself. She doesn't like you –hic- she wants –hic- me. Why do you think –hic- she's been turning you down," hiccupped Lucius he was really badly drunk.

James tried not to get angry and said "Lucius, don't make me force you to get off that chair."

Malfoy smirked, "You couldn't if you tried –hic- Potter." His head was starting to loll a bit. "Now –hic- if you could leave me and Lilo, uh Lila, Lou alone we were busy."

James had had it and pulled out his wand. "Don't make me do it Lucius, I know some pretty bad ones too." A serious expression on his face.

Lucius threw a punch and James dodged it. Lucius tried again but still James avoided his hand.

"What Potter? Ca…n't fight like a real man?" taunted Lucius starting to stagger. He tripped but James caught him and put him upright. Lily watched worriedly, not knowing exactly what to do.

"I don't need your –hic- help Potter," said Lucius. This time when he swung at James he didn't miss.

"James!" cried Lily springing up from her spot, and ran over to where he lay on the floor clutching his eye. She turned to Malfoy and muttered a spell which caused him to collapse on the floor.

Lily told Peter to go find Snape, Sirius to go with him just in case Snape tried to hex Peter and Remus to get her some ice and then go get Madame Pomfrey. She herself helped James get to his feet then took him into the washroom where he sat on one of the sinks.

"Alright now let's have a look," she said easing James's hands away from his eye. She pulled his glasses off and saw that one of the lenses was broken. She looked at his eye and saw some of the shards from the lens were embedded in the skin around his eye. She reached out to pull out a rather large piece of glass that was above his eyelid. He winced but let her take it out.

"Sorry about that here, expellara (AN: don't know if it's a real spell I just made it up)." The tiny shard zoomed out of his skin and disappeared. There was some blood left that she cleaned up.

"Well, I've gotten rid of the glass and blood but you'll have a black eye for awhile. Reparo," she said fixing his glasses.

"Why are you doing this Evans? I mean helping me out here?" asked James as she handed him his glasses.

"I was just about to ask you why you took on Lucius when you could have let him spew all over me," said Lily.

James lowered his head. "I was too damn jealous, that's why. And I didn't want you to get you know…hurt."

"And the reason why I'm helping you now is because I feel bad," explained Lily.

"It wasn't your fault he hit me, which I would appreciate it if you didn't spread that around if you don't mind," said James.

Lily smiled and laughed making her green eyes light up. "No, I feel bad about turning you down earlier today."

James's head shot up and his eyes grew wide as they lit up. "You do?"

Lily cleared her throat as she turned a deep red. "Um…yes and if you're offer still stands I would like to uh, go someplace with you."

James looked as her as if she were crazy, and Lily lowered her head in embarrassment. But then she felt a hand wrap around her neck and she the felt James's lips on hers for only a brief moment.

"Lily, would you like to just maybe walk around the grounds with me sometime?" asked James with a smile that Lily returned.

"Yes, yes I would," she said happily, nodding her head, her eyes sparkling.

"Alright then, how about we go back up to the castle? It's almost time for dinner anyway," said James as he hopped off the sink.

"Sounds good to me," said Lily leading him out the door.

Once they were out in the streets James whispered in her ear, "I had a feeling you were warming up to me."

"Really?" she whispered. "And how did you get this feeling?" she said with a smile, a light snow starting to fall.

He got real close to her ear this time. "It was when you called me James."

* * *

_ARE YOU TALKING TO ME? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHIN' TO CRY ABOUT!_

_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun_

_I'm the one that from the way outside_

_I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun in the cult of life and crime_

((Flash back to McGonagall's classroom where the story began))

McGonagall stood red-faced looking quite angry as she barked out, "Well I want to know who the person responsible for this act is."

The classroom fell silent. After awhile James stood up. "Professor, I-I-I."

"Yes Mr. Potter?" she asked rather impatiently.

"I-I put the mouse on Peter's chair. It's my fault," said James as he hung his head.

"He wasn't working alone. I told him to put the mouse there," said the boy who sat behind James.

McGonagall looked at the two in disappointment. "Never would I expect this from two Gryffindors to do something like this to a fellow housemate detention for both of you. Now you two, report to Professor Dumbledore for your punishment."

The two boys gathered their things and walked out of the room. James turned to face the boy and asked him, "Why didn't you just let me take the blame for the mouse thing?"

The boy shrugged. "I didn't want you to get all the credit. Did you hear how loud they were laughing? It was cool."

"Yeah, they didn't laugh that loud when I made Malfoy's hair green," James laughed.

"That was you? Man that was hilarious," said the boy, throwing his head back to laugh.

"So who are you?" asked James, looking inquisitive.

"Sirius Black at your service sir," said Sirius bowing, making James laugh. "And what's your name?"

"James Potter," said James in a snooty sounding voice, extending his hand out to shake Sirius's hand.

"Well James, I'm feeling a bit stressed out because of this detention thing. The class is supposed to get out soon. How about we play some pranks on some Slytherins?" said Sirius with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sure, why not? We're already in trouble, and I have the perfect person. He's a greasy-haired hooked nosed boy in Slytherin. I think his name is Snape," said James proudly.

"Yeah, I've seen him. Ol' Snivelly will be perfect we'll make his book bag explode!" said Sirius excitedly, his eyes wide with happiness.

"Yes that and we'll make him talk backwards. I just learned how yesterday. My brother taught me," said James with a smile on his face.

"Your brother's a smart man," said Sirius.

When the bell rang and Snape came out both the spells worked and when Snape tried to yell at them it just came out as gibberish. The two laughed their heads off for long after the hallways had cleared out.

"That…was so…awesome!" gasped James who had doubled over from laughter.

"Yes, James I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Sirius, smiling broadly as they walked toward Professor Dumbledore's office.

_I'd really hate to say it but I told you so_

_So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy_

_Welcome to the club and give me some blood_

_I'm the resident leader of the lost and found_

_It's comedy and tragedy_

_It's St. Jimmy and that's my name_

_AND DON'T WEAR IT OUT!_

* * *

Well what did we think? I know not my best but I kind of like it. Again iIknowit'sweird but oh well your fault if you don't appreciate it! No flames but review please! I would love it! 


End file.
